


Unwrapping gifts

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Caring, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Good Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Peter is sad, because Stephen isn't at home to open his gifts.





	Unwrapping gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is the first part of my advent calendar. I will post a marvel related drabble each day til x-mas.

"Dadddyyyyy…," Peter yelled from the other room. Tony could almost feel the fear climbing up his body every time his son yelled for him. Various horror scenarios about why his son cried rushed through his brain.

He tried to stay calm, otherwise Stephen would laugh about his hysteric way of behaviour – again. Tony entered the living room, finding Peter in the middle of it, sitting on the floor, barefoot with a sweater which wouldn’t even fit Tony, but Peter almost disappeared in it. But he didn’t seem to be in pain, nor was there blood anywhere around him. So no need to freak out.

„What happened Petey?”

His five year old son pointed at the packages under the massive christmas tree. His lips started wobbling and his eyes filled with tears.

“Papa Stephen’s parcels are still there – unopened. Santa will be upset if he doesn’t open it.” He brushed his cheek with the sleeve. „And I want to see his eyes sparkle when he opens my gift.“

Tony breathed out in relieve. “He is still out, but he will be back in a few.” Tony knelt next to Peter. “Here.” He pulled out his phone and made a picture of him and Peter. „We’ll write him that we are waiting for his return and he should hurry, okay?”

Peter nodded firmly and smiled into the camera. Tony still didn’t know how he could have gotten so lucky with his adopted son, and he would never ever change his life again – even though it was tough sometimes.

“See.” Tony handed Peter the phone. “Stephen wrote that he is already on the way back.” Right in the moment Tony had finished the sentence, Stephen was already entering the living room.

“Papaaaaaa,” Peter shrieked and stood up to run up to Stephen. “You need to open the packages.”

Stephen laughed. “Oh, of course, I am all chipper about them.“ He smiled at Tony. “Hey dear,” he said and kissed Tony before he made his way to the tree, with Peter still on his arm.

“Hey,” Tony answered with a smile. He had always wished for a family, and now he had what he had longed for so long.


End file.
